Daddy's Little Girl
Daddy's Little Girl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Michael De Santa by his son Jimmy. Description At his mansion in Rockford Hills, Michael is trying to watch a movie when his son Jimmy begins making too much noise upstairs. After trying to turn his TV up, Michael soon runs up to Jimmy's room and tells him to keep it down. After being told to go away, Michael grabs one of Jimmy's chairs and smashes Jimmy's TV. The two yell at each other, but finally Michael relents and states that he just wants to spend time with his son. Jimmy reluctantly agrees to go with his dad. The two drive to Vespucci Beach where they rent bicycles at Mr. Spoke Bike Rental and race to Pleasure Pier. There the two chat, which again turns into an argument. To distract his father, Jimmy tells Michael that Tracey also causes trouble; in fact, at the very moment, she is on a boat with famous people, trying to get on TV. Michael takes off his shirt and shoes, jumps off the pier and swims to the boat. Upon getting to the boat, he sees Tracey dancing with various men. Michael confronts his daughter and the men she's with, eventually throwing a stereo into the ocean and tells his daughter to come with him. They steal a Seashark and speed off, but Blake, the boat's owner, and some of his friends chase after Tracey and Michael and try to shoot them. After losing or killing their pursuers, Tracey and Michael land the Seashark near where Michael left Jimmy. Tracey starts to attack Jimmy, but he defends himself by blaming their father. They both soon leave in a taxi and Michael stays to smoke. Mission objectives *Go to the bike rental stand. *Select a bike. *Race Jimmy to the pier. *Swim to the yacht. *Lose the pursuers. *Go to the shore. Gold Medal Objectives *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed on the Seashark. ** Kill the enemies near the boat and go full speed towards Jimmy's location when they're dead. ** Leaning forward will keep the boat to the surface, prolonging the acceleration and thus reaching higher speeds. ** Going parallel with the seashore will allow Micheal to avoid waves, which could otherwise bump the boat into the air and disrupt acceleration. *Stabilizer - Don't fall off the bicycle. ** Avoid hitting NPCs. Stay away from walls and be cautious around obstacles and the staircases. ** Micheal doesn't really need to win the race, so take it slow. *Faster Than Fish - Swim to the boat within 01:00. ** This is all about judging the current of the waves. Swimming under water will also make Micheal swim faster than if he swam above water. After the mission *It is possible to call Tracey after the end of the mission. If the player does so, Michael will try to apologize to Tracey again. Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "So seriously is the new TV situation? Because this needs to get rectified like asap." *Tracey De Santa - "I hate you. How could you embarrass me like that? Why do you have to be such a fucking caveman? A couple of the guys on that yacht were legitimate industry people. Are you trying to ruin the rest of my life? Do anything like that again and i really will get into porn just to punish you." *Jimmy De Santa - "Good hanging out today at Vespucci Beach, pop. I think. Although i'm kind of weirded out by it. And i have these scary pains in my thighs. Let's just do something inside next time where my glandular issues and your anger issues won't get us in trouble?" Bleeter Posts *@tummytodd_92 - "wtf 2 lunatics on seasharks shootin at each other in the vespucci canals and cant get my phone out in time to take a pic!!!" *@footlong_freddie - "Talk about buzzkill. Crazy dude crashed the yacht like some fucking pirate and made off with his daughter on our Seashark!! Just getting her warmed up too." Glitches *Tracey is immune to damage from the pursuers' bullets. The bullets pass through her and hit Michael. *There is a minor glitch when replaying the mission, as when Michael and Jimmy get in Michael's Tailgater, the game may sometimes spawn two versions of the car. Soundtrack Trivia *It is possible to kill the pursuers instead of losing them without the mission failing. If the player kills them, the dialogue between Michael and Tracey will be different and Tracey will reveal that she took cocaine on the boat. *During the race with Jimmy, he might say, referring to Michael passing him, "You shall not pass!" which is an obvious reference to the famous quote from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *If the player drives recklessly, the conversation on the way to the bike stand would change. Jimmy would tell Michael that he is driving like a psychopath or that he is "high on his out-moded sense of masculinity that he thinks it is normal". Then the conversation would shift to Jimmy revealing he has learning difficulties and that Dr. Friedlander said that he might have trouble relating to people. This is further referred in the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, when Michael says that the other Righteous Slaughter 7 players are the only people that Jimmy speaks to. *The song playing inside the Dignity is Work by Kelly Rowland. This song is part of the playlist of Non Stop Pop FM. *When Jimmy gets in Michael's car, he will change the radio to West Coast Classics unless the player changes the station themselves or switches the radio off. If Michael changes the station back after Jimmy changes it, Jimmy will complain, with Michael saying "driver's choice". *During the final cutscene, a Buzzard Attack Chopper can be seen flying towards the Dignity. This is most likely a reference to a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, where Luis had to use a Buzzard to destroy a similar boat. *The man who owns the bike rental shop is wearing a red shirt with John Marston the protagonist of red dead redemption, another game developed by rockstar (confirmed on PS4). *If Michael wins the bike race, he will tell Jimmy to buy his own TV. However, in the mission, "Did Somebody Say Yoga?," Jimmy will always say that Michael paid for the TV. **If Michael loses the race, Jimmy says that he owes him a TV but Michael never agreed on that. Videos File:GTA 5 - Mission 7 - Daddy's Little Girl 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|Daddy's Little Girl Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Daddy's Little Girl (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V